


Innocently Devious

by Ragnorok_Come



Category: Alice Nine, Jrock, Kra (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Literature, M/M, Originally Posted on deviantART, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-11-03
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnorok_Come/pseuds/Ragnorok_Come
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay...this is my first fanfiction on my own...and I'm not sure if I should continue it. The fact is I woke up at 4 this morning and this was already writing itself...</p><p>Not sure how pokemon fit in this...but that's what they were talking about in my head.................</p><p>Aoi/Shou: We don't even watch it!</p><p>Me: SHUDDUP! IT WAS MY DREAM! I'LL MAKE YA BARBIE IF I WANT!!!!</p><p>plz comment and let me know if I should continue</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...this is my first fanfiction on my own...and I'm not sure if I should continue it. The fact is I woke up at 4 this morning and this was already writing itself...
> 
> Not sure how pokemon fit in this...but that's what they were talking about in my head.................
> 
> Aoi/Shou: We don't even watch it!
> 
> Me: SHUDDUP! IT WAS MY DREAM! I'LL MAKE YA BARBIE IF I WANT!!!!
> 
> plz comment and let me know if I should continue

Pairings: AoiXShou, UruhaXRuki, KeiyuuXKai  
Disclaimer: I do not own ANY JRockers...T.T what a sad world....  
Summary: Shou and Aoi run into each other and Aoi treats him to dinner not wanting to be alone...but Shou's innocent actions leave Aoi confused and Shou stuck in his own head.  
" " = speech  
' ' = thought

 

Kai sat on his front porch with one of his friends, Keiyuu. The vocalist of Kra had shown up unexpectedly, but they always did that. What was truly surprising to Kai was thier topic of conversation.

"So how are Uruha and Ruki doing?" Keiyuu asked, grabbing a drink and rejoining Kai.

Kai smiled. "Uruha moved in with Aoi. Ruki...moved in with Aoi."

"Oh that's got to be murder for him," Keiyuu said laughing.

Kai looked at him confused. "Why do you say that?"

"Well Ruki and Uruha are all over each other."

"You think Aoi's gay?"

Keiyuu laughed. "Oh definately. He's gay. Maybe he's not getting any..."

"Who knows. He refuses to tell me when he's seeing anyone."

Keiyuu nodded. "Come on..." Taking Kai's hand, they went inside.

*****************************************************************

Aoi sat in a private room of a five star restaurant, but he definately wasn't alone. Shou, the vocalist of Alice Nine, was sitting opposite him.

Aoi laughed as the PSP was handed to him yet again, this being their occupation for the last half hour. "Look, all I'm saying is James could do so much better than Jessie."

"No way! They're totally cute together. Admit it, you're jealous of their love!"

"So not. He's spineless and she's a mouth. The only thing that's going for them Meowth." Aoi handed Shou back the PSP. "Why are we talking about Pokemon anyway?"

Shou ruffled his blonde hair. "I...don't know!"

The pair fell into another laughing fit as the waiter came in. "Will there be anything else?"

Shou looked up. "What time is it?"

"Going for eleven sir."

"Thanks." Shou gave Aoi an apologetic look. "I'd love to stay but I got practice."

Aoi nodded. "Check please."

The waiter nodded and handed over the bill.

Aoi had grabbed his wallet and was digging out the money when Shou grabbed his arm. "Come on! Just leave a bunch! I'll pay you back!"

Aoi sighed and paid, walking out behind Shou. "Don't worry 'bout paying me back."

Shou faced him. "Really?"

"Yeah...I picked the place anyway."

"Okay...maybe I'll catch ya tomorrow." He gave Aoi a quick hug and kissed his cheek before running off towards his apartment building.

Aoi stared after him, absentmindedly raising his hand to touch his cheek. 'He kissed me...What the hell?!' Sure they had somehow ended up at a five star restaurant talking about the love of idiotic characters but he figured Shou would just run off. 'Okay...it was only cheek. Nothing major. Besides you don't like him like that...do I?'

Aoi's thoughts raced through his head. Before he could stop it, a small smile crept its way onto his face and he headed to his car humming to himself.

*****************************************************************

Shou sat at his desk in the Alice Nine studio working on his lyrics, which was far from the truth. If anyone bothered to look at the papers scattered on the desk they'd see he had spent all morning doodling Aoi's name.

Shou sighed and crumpled up the paper. 'I'm getting nowhere fast....' Grabbing a new pad of paper, he began doodling again. He couldn't get the night before out of his head. He knew he liked Aoi; he had since he first saw the darkhaired beauty, but he didn't realize hanging out with him a couple hours would distract him like this.

"How the lyrics coming?" Saga, the bassist, asked.

Shou quickly flipped over the pad of paper. "None of it makes any sense right now...just a bunch of scribbles."

"Let us see...maybe we can help," Tora said headed for the desk.

"NO! I...I mean I can't always have you guys help me..." Shou put the pad in one of the drawers and locked it. Shou looked around at his bandmates staring at him. "What?"

"You've been acting wierd all morning," Nao murmured. "Did you get enough sleep?"

"I think so..."

"THINK so?" the others said together.

Shou shrugged. "Well I got home a little after midnight but couldn't sleep."

"Midnight?!" Hiroto ran over. "But you knew we had practice!"

"It's not my fault the restaurant was so far from my place."

Saga raised an eyebrow. "Dude, you're broke. How'd you afford a restaurant?"

"Aoi paid." Everyone's mouths dropped. "Will you guys stop looking at me like that?! I'm gonna go get coffee." Shou shoved his hands in his pockets and walked out, staring at the floor. When he saw someone's shoes in front of him he looked up to see Aoi. "Oh hey!" he said cheerfully.

Aoi looked around. He had been wandering around hoping to avoid the very blonde in front of him, but apparently his feet weren't listening because he was in the hall to Alice Nine's studio. "Uh....h-hi!" Aoi turned and ran, blushing.

Saga came out to see Shou staring at Aoi running down the hall. "Something happen?"

"...No."

"Did you do something to him?"

'I wish...' Shou shook his head to get rid of the thought. "Not that I know of. I said hi and he ran."

Saga shrugged. "Crazy...let's go get coffee."

"Sure." The two headed for the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...here's my next part. I put the warning on...though I don't think it's all that graphic...but what the hell...
> 
> I wrote it quick for fear of physical harm.
> 
> Not much progress between the two...Aoi's being stubborn and avoiding him....the big baby.
> 
> Aoi: I'm not a baby!!!!

Aoi joined his bandmates in their studio. He was late...again; the fourth time that week. He couldn't stop thinking about that innocent little kiss and it was making him late for everything. Luckily Kai hadn't been mad at him, blaming Uruha and Ruki for supposedly keeping him up. Unfortunately that wouldn't work today since they had not returned to Aoi's the night before.

"Aoi! Where have you been?!" Kai yelled from behind the drums. "It's impossible to practice without the rhythm guitar!"

Aoi looked up and smiled innocently. "Sorry...I was just..."

"I don't want to hear it," Kai interrupted. "I've been cutting you slack cuz of those two sex addicts but they didn't even go HOME last night so you'd be able to show up on time!"

Aoi bit his lip. "I...know."

Kai sighed. "It's a sad day when REITA is the most dependable..."

"HEY!" Reita yelled from his chair. "I take offense to that!"

Kai waved him off. "Seriously...do you guys NEED a babysitter?"

"No...I won't be late again," Aoi said looking down. The problem was that he didn't know if he could guarantee that.

"Well...I already canceled practice. Uruha and Ruki...well you know them."

"Yeah. I'll make sure to avoid any place remotely private."

Reita looked over at him. "You've had us worried. What's going on with you?"

"It's nothing...I just...have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" Kai asked leaning on his drumset.

Aoi smiled. "Nice try."

"Oh come on!! It's a guy isn't it?!"

"See you later!" Aoi yelled racing out the door to hear Kai yell in annoyance.

*****************************************************************

Shou wandered around the halls of PSC. He had been kicked out of practice since he was basically just standing there humming to himself. His private little obsession was getting out of hand. He needed to find some way to forget he had spent those hours with Aoi, but he didn't want too.

Shou leaned against a wall, sliding down. "Gah! This is ridiculous!" He dropped his head into his hands. "And he won't even talk to me so I know I don't stand a chance..."

"Who won't?"

Shou's eyes shot open staring at the floor or what would have been the floor if someone's feet weren't there. Swallowing to try and get rid of the sudden lump in his throat, he looked up to see Yasuno there.

"Well...who you talking about?" Yasuno said crossing his arms.

"Um...it's no one...."

Yasuno rolled his eyes. "I may act like an idiot but that doesn't actually make me one."

Shou sighed. "It doesn't matter..."

Yasuno sat down in front of him. "You sure about that? I heard you've been...well horrible during practice."

"I'm just a bit distracted..." Shou mumbled.

"Well obviously..." Yasuno perked up. "I know what we need!"

Shou smirked. "Oh yeah...what's that?"

"STARBUCKS AND GUITAR HERO!!!!!"

Shou laughed. "Only if you're paying."

"You got it...but you buy next time." Yasuno put on a cute face. "I can't pay for all our dates."

Shou laughed, holding his stomach as it started to hurt. "Okay okay...let's go."

Yasuno stood up and helped Shou up. Linking arms with him, he practically dragged Shou with him as he headed out of PSC straight to Starbucks.

*****************************************************************

It had turned out Yasuno was right. After spending an entire afternoon destroying Yasuno in Guitar Hero, he felt much better. Now he just had to figure out how to focus back on practice instead of daydreaming about Aoi.

He fell back on his bed, dropping a pillow over his face. "There has to be a way. I was fine till we ran into each other. Maybe we should go back to ignoring each other..."

He groaned. Shou REALLY didn't want to go back to ignoring Aoi. The time they had spent hanging out was amazing. Aoi was funny, smart, kind, and a bit insane...and Shou loved it.

"Okay...enough moping!" Sitting up he dialed Nao's house. "Hey...can I come over? I think I need to talk to someone...and you're the only one who knows..."

"Aoi?" Nao's voice came through the phone.

"...Yeah..."

"I'll come over there. You'll just get distracted and get hit by a car or something."

Shou stuck his tongue out at the phone. "Fine...just hurry...I really need to talk to someone."

"Yeah...bye." Nao hung up.

Shou went to the kitchen to make some tea. Nao didn't live that far away so he wouldn't be long.

Shou ran to the door when he heard Nao yelling at him to hurry up. "I'm coming! Chill out!"

"I didn't need to know that much," Nao said laughing.

"You sick perv! I'm not like Tora!"

Nao raised an eyebrow. "Are you forgetting how I found out about your obsession?"

Shou blushed as the memory came flooding back.

_Shou sat in the studio after band practice. He thought he had looked the door, but was in such a rush to deal with his problem he didn't realize he didn't lock it completely. Falling onto the couch and giving in to his desire, he moaned out Aoi's name as he stroked himself unaware that Nao returned._

_"What the hell?!"_

_Shou jumped. "Nao?!?! You...you're not...WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"_

_"Me? What the hell?! I sit on that couch!"_

_Shou blushed. "I...I thought I was alone..........."_

Nao had been understanding and had even come to talk to him whenever he needed someone. Shou appreciated that...but there was no way he'd ever admit to being like Tora.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Part 3
> 
> Alright this is what my mind came up with in its empty state of existance...enjoy!!!
> 
> Aoi: will you stop making me such a wimp?!  
> Me: give me a date   
> Aoi: I'll stay with the wimp.....  
> Me: )=

Nao left Shou's apartment a little after 2 A.M. He really didn't know how much longer he could deal with Shou's obsession. Sure he wanted to be the good friend he was supposed to be and help him, but hearing Shou talk about Aoi was seriously starting to get to him.

Nao rubbed his forehead as he entered his apartment. Tossing aside his coat he fell onto his couch. He grabbed the spare pillow off the end and covered his head. "God why is he torturing me like this?!"

"Talking to yourself will get you no where."

Nao sat up. "Oh hey Tora. Thought you were going to be at Hiroto's tonight."

Tora shrugged. "He asked me not to come over tonight."

Nao chuckled. "That's a surprise."

"I know! I actually fell over when he said that!"

Nao laughed, smiling.

"So...who's torturing you?"

Nao sighed. "Shou..."

"Dude when are you going to tell him you like him?" Tora asked falling into a chair.

"I...I can't. He already likes someone else."

"Ahhh...so that's how he torturing you."

"Yeah." Nao bit his lip. "I mean I don't mind just being friends but seriously...how can he be this dense and NEVER notice."

Tora chuckled. "You're kidding right? Shou is a little oneminded. Who's he like anyway?"

"I can't tell. I promised."

Tora sat up. "Well...why don't you try and win him over. He's not with anyone yet so he's still free game."

Nao shifted. "I don't know. I'm like his best friend. It'd be wrong of me to use that to my advantage when I know he wants someone else."

"Whatever...I'm going to bed." Tora headed to Nao's spare room leaving the drummer alone with his thoughts.

'It's worth a shot. I mean he's not with Aoi yet.' Nao smiled a little. 'And hopefully he won't ever be...'

*****************************************************************

Kai left the studio early in the morning, calling everyone to cancel that days practice. Looking at his watch he decided he'd go to Keiyuu's since it was closer than his house. Getting in his car he drove over and let himself in.

Kai tossed his bag in the hallway and locked back up. Sliding off his shoes he made his way to Keiyuu's bedroom and crawled in next to the short vocalist.

Keiyuu woke up when he felt his bed dip down with extra weight. Rubbing his eyes he sat up. "Kai?"

"Hey Keiyuu..." Kai mumbled.

"Dude...what time is it?"

"Um...like after three. Your place was closer."

Keiyuu chuckled. "Let me guess...you canceled your practice."

"Yush...now let me sleep." Kai buried his face in the pillow.

Keiyuu poked his side. "Let you sleep? You're the one that woke me up. I should punish you for that."

Kai hit him with the pillow. "Punish me later. I'm too tired."

"Fine. Why'd you stay so late anyway?"

Kai whined. "I wanna sleep!!!!"

"Then answer my question."

"Aoi's been spazzing on practice and I know it's because of a guy but he won't spill. There I told you. Now let me sleep!"

Keiyuu laid back down. "Yeah fine...but you're going to pay for waking me up."

"Yeah yeah...night..." Kai fell asleep.

*****************************************************************

Aoi sat in his apartment with all the lights off. His head was killing him from all the thinking, what was worse was that he could hear Uruha and Ruki in their bedroom. "God why did I let them move in?!"

He turned on some music hoping to drown them out only making his head hurt more. It was a lose lose situation. Either have the music on making his head hurt more or have it off and have to listen to the men in the other room. He probably wouldn't have minded if it didn't make him wonder if Shou sounded like that.

Aoi groaned. "Can't you keep it down guys?!?!"

"So-ahh-sorry!" Uruha yelled out.

Aoi dropped his head into his hand. "You really didn't have to answer..." he mumbled. He laid down to sleep knowing one of them would wake him up when they were done to apologize.

As predicted, Ruki came out four hours later. "Aoi?"

Aoi sat up rubbing his head and turned off the music. "What?"

"Sorry..."

Aoi rolled his eyes. "Why do you guys even bother apologizing when you know you're just going to do it again tomorrow..."

Ruki shrugged. "Uruha feels bad about being so loud."

Aoi shrugged. "I don't mind...I just had a headache is all..." 'Let's not forget the mental image of Shou.' Aoi shook his head quickly. "Is it safe for me to sleep now?"

"Yeah. Uruha passed out a little while ago."

"Dude, you really need to stop being so demanding...you're screwing him into unconciousness...."

Ruki chuckled. "He doesn't mind."

"So I heard." Aoi got up stretching. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night." Ruki went back to his room.

Aoi made sure the door was locked before he went to bed. Changing out of his clothes, he pulled on a pair of black boxers and fell onto his bed. It wasn't long before he fell asleep, dreaming of the blonde who was so effectively torturing him without knowing it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...I lost my lappie for a while but it didn't stop me from writing.  I have the next part finished I just need to post it....anyway...enjoy this...
> 
> Kai: HEY! DON'T MAKE KEIYUU MOLEST ME!
> 
> Me: But I love him and I want him too!!!!!
> 
> (putting warning on jic)

Nao called Shou inviting him to the vocalists favorite arcade, his treat. He knew he'd have to withdraw more money from the bank to pay for Shou's addiction but was more than willing to lose a couple hundred if it upped his chances. Grabbing his coat, he locked up his apartment and ran out the front of the building.

Shou stood in front of the apartment building bouncing in place. "Hurry up. We got to get there before all the good games are taken."

"I need to stop at the bank first," Nao murmured.

"Ah! Dude, why'd you invite me if you knew it'd take us forever to get there?!"

Nao laughed. "Calm down. You'll play all your games."

"I better!"

Nao shook his head and wandered off towards the bank, Shou at his side. He didn't live far from the bank. He didn't live far from anywhere actually so it didn't take long to get where he wanted.

Shou ran ahead to open the door for him freezing with it half open. At the counter stood Aoi and Reita laughing. He smiled slightly as he watched his dark angel messing around.

"What you loo....oh." Nao paused seeing Aoi. "Well go talk to him." Nao nudged Shou forward. True he didn't want the vocalist with Aoi but he wasn't going to embarrass himself by trying to keep them apart.

Shou nodded. "Kay...you don't think he'll run again?"

"Not with me and Reita here."

Shou nodded again before running to the counter and tapping his shoulder. "Hey Aoi!"

Aoi froze when he heard Shou's voice. There was no mistaking the angelic tone with is constantly echoing in his head. "Hey..." Aoi mumbled, turning to face him.

Shou grinned. "What happened?"

"What are you talking about?"

Shou shrugged. "It just seems like you're avoiding me. Did I do something?"

'Yes!' Aoi smiled, composing himself. "No. Of course you didn't." He leaned against the counter. "Why would you think that?"

"You're kidding right? You've run away at the sight of me since the night we hung out."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to offend."

"It's okay...I just thought I had done something."

Aoi shook his head. "No. It was just a misunderstanding."

Reita tapped Aoi's shoulder. "Come on. I'm done."

Aoi nodded. "See ya." He followed Reita.

Shou ran after him. "One sec!"

"What is it?"

Shou smiled. "I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out again..."

"Really?" Aoi was a bit surprised by the offer.

"Yeah. I mean...if you want. I thought we had fun."

Aoi scratched his head. "Why?"

"I had fun...and I thought that...maybe it's time we get to know each other." Shou shifted from one foot to the other. "We work for the same company and everything..."

Aoi looked at Reita who nodded. "Um...yeah. It couldn't hurt."

"Really?!" Shou asked excitedly.

Aoi nodded. "Yeah sure." Grabbing a pen out of his back pocket, he took Shou's hand to write his phone numbers on the back. "Give me a call whenever you want to chill."

Shou nodded, fighting down a blush. "See ya."

Aoi smiled and left with Reita.

Shou ran back to Nao who was picking up his money. "Nao you rock!"

The drummer smiled. "What did I do?"

Shou showed him his hand. "I got his phone numbers because you had to stop here."

"Congratulation!" Nao murmured hugging him. "Let's go to the arcade."

"Hai!"

Nao followed him out mentally kicking himself. 'Damnit! Try and up my own odds and get him closer to Aoi! Why does everything I do work against me?!'

*****************************************************************

Kai yawned as he sat up in the soft bed. Rubbing his eyes, he realized he was in Keiyuu's bedroom. Looking towards Keiyuu's spot on the bed, he found a note.

[Kai,](http://crow-ash.deviantart.com/art/Innocently-Devious-142375233#)  
You crashed at my place last night...or this morning since you woke me up at 3. Anyway, I'm at practice. Give me a call if you need anything. See ya later.  
Keiyuu  
P.S. You're keeping your word...expect to be punished. 

Kai stared at the note, rereading it. "Punished? What is he...? Oh god...I didn't!" Memories of the night before and his promise rushed to the forefront of his mind. "Shit! Wait...it's Keiyuu...what am I worried for?" Kai bit his lip. 'Then again he's never talked to me like that before...whatever...focus. I have to figure out what's going on with Aoi.'

Grumbling, he got out of bed and went to make himself a cup of coffee. Downing the first cup, he made another before he heard the phone ring. Going to the livingroom, he sat on the couch and picked up. "Keiyuu's..."

"You're up!" Keiyuu's voice came through the phone.

Kai chuckled. "It seems so...did you forget something?"

"No. I've been calling for the last three hours trying to wake you up."

"Why?"

Keiyuu smiled. "Cuz I can. It's my house after all."

Kai rolled his eyes. "Is you waking me up my **punishment**?

Keiyuu chuckled. "Nope."

Kai's eyes narrowed. "What is my punishment?"

"You'll find out when you're punished. I just wanted to know if you're staying over again."

Kai leaned back. "Uh...sure."

"Kay. I'll bring home some food."

"Yep. Hey...I'm gonna invite Ruki and Uruha over."

"Alright. No orgies."

Kai laughed. "Smartass. See ya when ya get home."

"Hai." Keiyuu hung up.

Kai hung up before dialing Aoi's number. He hummed as he waited for the answering machine. After the beep he chuckled. "Stop fucking and come over to Keiyuu's. I think it's time we figure out what's going on with Aoi."

Uruha picked up. "We'll be...ngh...over in an...mmmmm...hour."

Kai sighed. "You shouldn't pick up when you're fucking Uruha."

"Mmm...we were by the phone..."

"Hang up! I don't want to hear it!"

Uruha and Ruki laughed before hanging up.

Kai sighed. "Ewwww...so didn't want to hear that..." He threw the phone on the coffee table, getting comfortable for the wait.

An hour later there was a knock on the door as promised. Uruha and Ruki let themselves in. "Hey Kai-chan. What'd ya want?"

"For you two to stop answering the phone during sex..."

Uruha bit his lip sitting down. "We would have stopped but I was having to much fun."

"To much info..." Kai murmured finishing his coffee. "So you two have noticed Aoi's behavior lately right?"

"Hai...he's really been out of it lately," Ruki mumbled.

Uruha smiled. "He likes someone."

"Do you know who?" Kai asked eagerly.

Uruha nodded.

"Why didn't you say something?" Ruki asked.

"I don't think he knows he likes them yet. Either that or he doesn't want us to know." Uruha took Ruki's hand. "He's probably still working it out like I did with you."

Ruki smiled, nodding.

Kai groaned. "Well damn! I hope he doesn't take as long. We're already months behind, we can't afford to lose anymore time."

Uruah shook his head. "Don't be mean. Aoi just wants to have love like me and you."

Kai raised his eyebrow. "What are you talking about? I'm not with anyone."

Ruki and Uruha blinked in surprise. "You aren't?"

"No...I haven't been with anyone in months. Where'd you even get that idea?"

Ruki waved his hand around the room. "Hello...you and Keiyuu are inseperable...and you guys are always calling each other and stuff."

Kai shrugged. "He's become my best friend...that doesn't mean we're together..."

Ruki and Uruha smiled at each other thinking the same thing. 'He's so gonna be uke...'

"Do I even want to know?" Kai asked, looking at them suspiciously.

"Probably not..." Ruki said.

"I'll take your work on that." Kai went to the kitchen to get more coffee. "Is there anything we can do to help him?"

"Not that I know of. He's still in denial."

"Kay." Kai glanced at the clock. "Keiyuu will be back soon..." he murmured to himself. He really didn't know why he knew the vocalists schedule.

Ruki peeked in the door. "We're gonna go..."

"Really?"

Ruki grinned, his perverted nature showing. "Uruha found the note...he wants to go now."

Kai sighed. "You're sick."

"Yeah sure..."

"What part of me and him ARE NOT together don't you understand?" Kai growled.

"Yet!" Ruki and Uruha chorused before running out of the house. "Have fun Keiyuu."

Kai looked out tothe door to see Keiyuu with pizza. "Coffee?"

"Hai." Keiyuu threw the box on the coffee table. "Why'd they run out?"

Kai carried in two cups of coffee. "Cuz they're perverts."

"Huh?"

Kai sat down grabbing a slice of the pizza. "Uruha found the note."

Keiyuu chuckled. "I see."

"What's so funny?"

Keiyuu leaned back, crossing his legs. "You haven't figured it out yet...that's what."

Kai growled. "Will everyone just stop talkingg in riddles?!"

"It's not riddles. You're just clueless." Keiyuu grabbed a slice of pizza, eating it quickly.

Kai huffed. "Then give me a hint damnit!"

Keiyuu tapped his chin. "Alright. But you can do or say nothing about my clue. That will be your punishment."

"So I just sit here till you're done?" Kai asked confused.

Keiyuu smirked. "If you can."

Kai nodded. "Kay...give me my clue."

Keiyuu went over to the couch, pushing Kai back further. Keeping one hand on the drummer's chest, he brought the other hand down to unhook Kai's pants.

"What are you doing?" Kai murmured blushing.

Keiyuu sat on his knees, straddling his legs. "I'm giving you your clue." He pushed the pants down slightly, followed by Kai's boxers, exposing him. "You agreed to let me give you a clue."

"I-i didn't know you meant this..."

Keiyuu kissed his cheek, wrapping his fingers around Kai's cock tightly. "You can leave after your punishment if you want. I'd never make you stay."

The drummer bit his lip nodding. "I know..."

Keiyuu waited for Kai to relax before he slid his fingers over him, pleased with the quiet moan. He knew Kai hadn't had any in a while and couldn't resist teasing him with a simple handjob. If things played out the way he wanted, Kai would come back asking for more.

Kai bit his lip trying not to make to many sounds as Keiyuu's hand moved over him, the speed and grip cconstantly changing. 'Fuck! God...stop teasing me...' Kai rocked towards Keiyuu's hand trying to get more contact, unable to vocalize his thoughts.

Keiyuu smiled softly obeying Kai's silent order. He honestly couldn't think off anything hotter than the look on Kai's face. Deciding to enjoy himself a little now that Kai was to caught up to stop him, he slid his unoccupied hand up to Kai's hair. Fisting his hand to hold him in place, he leaned forward to kiss him.

Kai moaned, following Keiyuu's lead, letting him deepen the kiss. Grabbing the cushions in one hand, he wrapped his other arm around the small man's neck. His breathing was getting heavier as he got closer to climax. What was surprising him was that he was trying to get more. "Ke-keiyuu...." he moaned before nibbling on the vocalists lip. 'God...don't let him stop...PLEASE!'

Keiyuu tightened his grip again, moving his hand faster. "Just give in Kai-chan..." Keiyuu murmured as he recieved another loud moan. Leaning closer, he began sucking on Kai's neck to push him over.

Kai gasped at the warmth of Keiyuu's mouth on one of his weakspots. Arching off the couch, he released, moaning louder than before. "Ngh...Keiyuu!"

The vocalist sat back up and licked his hand clean. "Mmmm...."

Kai blushed. "S-some clue..."

Keiyuu nodded, fixing Kai's clothes. "Yeah...I know..."

Kai waited for Keiyuu to move before standing. "I'm gonna...go home." He didn't want to be rude but he really wasn't sure what had happened.

Keiyuu nodded again. "I understand."

Kai grabbed his things and headed out. "See ya Keiyuu..." Kai mumbled, shutting the door behind him.

"Bye Kai..." Keiyuu went to the window, watching him walk down the street. 'I love you...forever...' Sighing, he went to bed leaving everything out.

*****************************************************************

Reita opened his apartment door for Aoi. "You sure you want to stay over tonight?"

"Yeah. I don't think I can listen to Uruha's screaming tonight." Aoi set down the grocery bags he had carried.

Reita smirked. "Annoying?"

"Oh yeah!" Aoi grabbed the teabags to make himself a cup.

Reita fell onto his couch. "Kai's worried about you..."

"I don't see why."

"You're kidding right? You haven't been acting like yourself."

Aoi sighed as he sat in a chair with his tea. "I just got a lot on my mind."

"Yeah..."

Aoi smiled a little. "I'll tell you..."

Reita glanced over. "You will?"

Aoi nodded. "Mmhmm...you really don't seem like the kind to blab secrets so I know I can trust you."

"Mmm..."

Aoi shifted in his seat. "I think I have a crush on someone..."

Reita chuckled. "Think and crush aren't very certain."

"I know...but I can't get 'em out of my head."

"Is it someone we all know?"

"H-hai..."

Reita crossed his legs, hands behind his head. "Who is it? Maybe we could help..."

"You won't laugh?"

Reita nodded.

"Shou..." Aoi whispered.

Reita sat up looking at him. "Who?"

Aoi looked down at his shoes. "I-it's...Shou..."

Reita stared, mouth open in shock. "Shou...from the bank...ALICE NINE Shou?"

Aoi nodded.

"When? How?" Reita stuttered trying to wrap his mind around it.

Aoi bit his lip. "I haven't been able to get him out of my head since that night we hung out. Nothing works." He blushed slightly before finishing. "It only gets worse at home with them..."

Reita smirked trying not to laugh. "S-so you hung out and decided you'd crush on him?"

"No! He kissed my cheek and I was thinking about why he'd do that...and it just grew from there..."

"Ah."

Aoi sighed. "Problem is...I don't know him well enough to know if he always does that or if he likes me..."

Reita smiled. "Then today worked in your favor...he wants to hang with you more so you'll find out at some point."

Aoi smiled. "Yeah...you're right. Thanks Rei-chan..."

Reita nodded. "Now movie time!" Reita grabbed the closest movie to him and put it in. 'Aoi...things are gonna get interesting...'


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 5...I CUT YOU OFF AT THE GOOD PART!!! BUAHAHAHA

Shou unlocked his apartment and ran to his bedroom. Grabbing a pad of paper, he copied Aoi's phone numbers from his hand. His day had been perfect. A day at the arcade with his best friend AND he got Aoi's numbers.

Shou looked the numbers over again before picking up his phone and dialing Aoi's cell, unsure if he'd be at home. He held his breath as he listened to the ringing.

Aoi looked at his cell as it rang. He giggled at the timing since he just walked out of Reita's. Looking at the number, he realized he didn't recognize it. "Hello?" he asked, flipping it open.

Shou bit his lip. 'God...he even sounds hot over the phone...'

"Hello? Who is this?" Aoi asked looking at the number again.

"Hey...Aoi..." Shou mumbled.

Aoi's eyes narrowed. "Shou?"

"Hai."

"Speak up. I can barely hear  you."

Shou cleared his throat. "Sorry."

"What did you want?"

Shou's eyes widened as he realized he hadn't thought of a reason to call. "Oh...uh..."

"Well?"

"Uh...I was wondering when you're free to hang out. I forgot to ask earlier."

Aoi bit his lip as he thought it over. "Well...I have a couple hours right now if you're free. I was gonna stay at Reita's but...he needs some time..."

"Some time?"

Aoi smiled. "Saga showed up..."

"What?! Saga and Reita?!"

"Apparently. So you free now?"

Shou dropped the phone to cover his mouth so Aoi wouldn't hear him squeal. "Hai!" he said grabbing the phone quickly.

Aoi stared at his phone. "Did...you just...squeal?"

Shou blushed. "N-no!"

Aoi laughed. "You did!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Mmhmm..."

Shou glared at his phone. "I DON'T SQUEAL!"

"Except over me..."

Shou huffed. "No. I'm not a fangirl."

Aoi sighed. "Whatever you say...meet me at Starbucks."

"Hai." Shou shut off his phone and headed out.

'I wish you did fangirl me...' Aoi growled at the thought, slamming his phone shut.

*****************************************************************

Shou stood in front of Starbucks waiting for Aoi. He knew the rhythm guitarist wouldn't miss him simply because of the fans that had gathered around him.

Aoi spotted the petite blonde in a mass of giggling fangirls. Smiling, he leaned against the wall of the building as he watched Shou try and get to each girl so they'd be happy. It was sort of endearing.

Shou signed another autograph before looking around again. It didn't take him long to spot the man he had been waiting for. A smile crept onto his face as he waved him over, ignoring another round of screams.

Aoi nodded and headed for him.

"You made it!"

Aoi chuckled. "No really." He went in the coffee shop trying to get away from the fans. It was rare for fans to get so excited but it was enjoyable on the rare occurrances.

Shou followed him in. "I'll buy this time."

"It's okay."

Shou shook his head. "I've heard what your friends say about you. If I don't buy you something now, I never will."

Aoi chuckled. "I'm not that bad."

Shou ordered two coffees. "You sure about that?"

"Okay...I may spoil my friends...but not that much."

Shou stuck his tongue out at him. "I'm not buying that. You're biased." He paid quickly. Grabbing the coffees, he went to a table in the back.

Aoi followed him. "Fine...I'm biased."

Shou smiled. "How about we take turns paying...unless it's a special occasion."

Aoi smirked leaning forward. "Deal...but what counts as a special occasion?"

"Hmm...birthdays...things like that..."

Aoi grinned. "Seems fair. So next time I buy."

"Hai." Shou dumped a bunch of cream into his cup. "I'm glad you had time today."

"Me too...sorry about the misunderstanding. I really didn't think you'd mind."

"It's okay. I guess my wanting to hang out did come out of nowhere." Shou looked out the window. "Don't laugh...but I've wanted to get to know you for a while but was always to nervous to ask."

Aoi smiled. "Really? I made you nervous?"

"Oh yeah!" Shou faced him and added quickly. "I'm just nervous meeting people!"

Aoi hid his disappointment. "I see...well...no time like the present."

Shou smiled a little. "Agreed." He looked back out the window, twisting his cup. "Is it cool if we do this every week?"

"What? Hang out?"

"Yeah. Well obviously not when we're on tour but when we're free."

Aoi smiled. "I'd like that. I honestly had fun with you..."

Shou laughed. "Cool..." He pulled out his PSP. "You up for a rematch?"

Aoi grabbed the game. "You're on!" Once again Aoi found himself in a gaming war against the addict.

*****************************************************************

Reita watched Aoi leave. Once his bandmate was out of sight, he shut the door and glared at the other bassist. "I thought I said stop coming over."

Saga chuckled. "You did."

"Then what the hell are you doing here?"

Saga approached him slowly. "You know very well why I'm here."

Reita ground his teeth. "You released me."

Saga smiled, caressing Reita's cheek. "I know..."

"Then what do you want ma...Saga?"

"You..."

Reita shook his head. "NO! I'm not your toy!"

Saga moved closer, pinning Reita between himself and the door. "I know..." he murmured, kissing his neck. "But I can't stay away..."

Reita's eyes fell shut. "S-stop..."

Saga moved lower, working Reita's shirt over the bassist's head as he sucked on his collarbone. "No...I know you want this...It's why you agreed to be my pet in the first place."

Reita whimpered as he grabbed Saga's arms. He hated what the other did to him. "No...I don't want...to be a toy."

Saga kissed him lightly. "And you won't be...not anymore..."

Reita looked at Saga shocked. "You mean?"

"Hai..." Saga pulled off his own shirt and moved back till he fell on the couch. "No pets. Just me and you. Agreed?"

Reita licked his lips nodding slowly. Locking the door, he went over to Saga. "Me and you..."

Saga smiled. "Sounds good to me..." Reaching up, he grabbed Reita's hair and pulled him down into a kiss, forcing his tongue into his mouth.

Reita caved into Saga's demands like every other time the bassist came to him. The only difference was this time they were equals. He was thrilled with the idea. 'I'm gonna have fun tonight.'


	6. Saga Reita Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize it's been a day and a half since I'd last updated this. I promised some people this chapter would be a Saga Reita special. As promised, this is it. I don't like it much but it was the best I could do with no inspiration. Bear with me...

It was mind boggling. Everything he'd wanted, desired since the moment he'd met the other bassist was laid out before him. It seemed to good to be real. After everything they'd been through, this singular moment had always seemed an unattainable dream. A fantasy. But to see Saga now shirtless, laid out, offering himself. The flush of arousal tinting his pale skin a delicate red. The rise and fall of his chest. Dark brown eyes hazed with lust watching him unblinkingly. Long legs spread in invitation. It put his fantasy to shame.

Licking his lips, Reita climbed on the couch between Saga's legs, his hands on the cushion on either side of the man beneath him. He leaned down kissing him softly, taking a moment to savor the touch before delving his tongue into an all to eager mouth. A soft moan fell from him as their tongues twined, twisting together. Saga's arms came up, gliding around him. Blunt nails dug into his muscular back as he rolled his hips down grinding their groins together.

Saga arched his back gasping softly. He tilted his head back as the blonde kissed down his jaw to his neck. "R-reita~ don't tease me," he all but purred rolling his hips back into Reita's. Soft gasps and moans filled the air as pleasurable shocks raced from his head to his toes. As much as he hated to admit it, no one excited him the way Reita did. The way his heart would race at the lust filled gazes, the way his breath would catch at the fell of the others hot mouth on his skin. Even the way his body trembled now as their bare chests touched. Granted Reita was usually the one squirming beneath him, but it was still heaven.

Saga cried out feeling Reita's teeth sink into his shoulder, the blonde's way of reprimanding him for rushing him. But what was he to do? He'd expected Reita to come back to him, needy and pliant after being released. He'd underestimated the blonde's stubborn pride. He'd ended up needing Reita more than the bassist needed him and these teasing games were doing nothing to ease the lust that built up inside him.

"Reita...please! I need it," he pleaded. Taking it into his own hands to get things moving, he pulled his hands down between them. Finding the buckles to Reita's pants, he started working them open as he bucked his hips up against the slender ones above him. "Rough, easy. I don't care! Just fuck me damn it!"

Reita smiled against his collarbone grinding back. He could definitely use this to his advantage. Pushing himself up, he smirked at Saga. "Promise to let me top again. Promise and I'll give you what you want," he ordered, voice firm but breathless.

Saga whined faintly. Hesitating, he stared at Reita before nodding vigorously. "Yes yes! Anything just do it," he begged.

Just like that, they were lost. Hands moved rapidly over their pants working them open in record speed. They kissed, messy and needy. A moment of pure lust as they rubbed and pulled at each other. No matter where or how much they touched, it just wasn't enough.

Gasps and moans filled the room. Hips crashed together as they clawed at each others pants. To both their relief, they got their pants off, kicking them onto the floor. "Hurry. Fuck me. Right now," Saga demanded between needy kisses as he brought his legs up around Reita's waist.

The blonde bassist didn't need any more incentive than that. Taking hold of Saga's thigh, he lined up and slammed into him. He moaned deeply, a shudder ripping through him as Saga screamed out. It was the most amazing sound he'd ever heard. "Oh god. You're so fucking tight," he gasped before giving another hard thrust finding a rhythm. "So perfect, Sa-saga~"

Saga grabbed a fistful of Reita's hair and pulled him down into a rough kiss. He bucked his hips up moaning as he tried to get Reita to move faster. To get him that last inch deeper. To feel him in that one spot that completely shattered his view of reality. And Reita didn't disappoint. In only moments Reita was pounding into him hard and fast. All Saga could bring himself to do was wrap around him as bursts of white exploded in his vision. Blunt nails dug into tanned muscular flesh as Saga cried out, each harsh thrust into his body rocking him on the couch.

"Reita! Y-yes. Ri-right there! Reita~" Saga screamed, his body quickly leaping towards a release. The smell of sex in the air. Reita's grunts and moans of pleasure from above him. The way their sweat slicked skin rubbed together. It was to much for him.

Reita stared down at the Alice Nine bassist panting. He couldn't believe how gorgeous the other looked. Licking his lips, he watched as Saga all but fell apart from him, the sight fueling his own desire. When he felt the familiar warmth across his stomach as Saga came screaming his name, he couldn't help the guttural groan that left him. A few thrusts later, he threw his head back crying out in his own release. Shuddering, he collapsed on Saga as it faded.

"Mmm...Saga," he purred placing small kisses on the man's chest. "You were amazing..."

Saga slid his fingers through Reita's hair smiling faintly. "So were you baby." Closing his eyes, he kissed the top of his head. "Better than I remember." Those were the final words spoken as both men fell asleep.


End file.
